Hathaway Vs Potter
by TheAnonymousAssassin
Summary: This is a crossover between Vampire Academy and Harry Potter. Set after Shadow Kissed (but dimitri never turned Strigoi). Rated T at the moment, will change if I decide to use more mature writing.
1. Intro

**This is a crossover between Vampire Academy and Harry Potter. Set after Shadow Kissed (but Dimitri never turned Strigoi) and after Goblet of Fire.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1**

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" I yelled through the door. It was Sunday, the only morning Dimitri would let me sleep in later.

"Wake up, Rose. Kirova is summoning us to her office. It sounds really important." I grumbled some obscenities and yanked open my door to find Lissa standing in the hallway. She was as prim and ready to go as always. Which was saying something, considering I was standing there in Boxer shorts and an old T- shirt.

"Come on, we have to be there in 15 minutes." I dragged on a somewhat clean pair of jeans and a t- shirt.

We headed off to the dreaded office of Kirova, to find Christian, Eddie, and Jill sitting or standing around Kirova's office. I slumped down on a chair, thinking of what was so important as to drag me out of well needed sleep.

"Thank you all for coming here." Kirova sat down at her desk, looking at us each. "If you have heard the rumors, yes they are true. The recent attacks on Moroi families along with reports of large groups of Strigoi seen outside of the Academy area, have led us to believe that the area of the Academy is compromised, and …"

"Wait, you've had sightings of Strigoi and no one told me about this! What the Hell is going on here?!" I jumped in, pissed that I had not been informed of this.

Kirova looked at me in that disapproving way only she had. "It was none of your concern. You are still a Novice. Therefore, the school will be relocating to a more stable area. The building of the new Academy will take a couple months."

"What, so we get to have freedom until the new Academy is built? Sweet!" Eddie seemed pretty okay with this, regardless of the fact that we were never told of what was going on outside of the Academy.

Kirova simply said, "No, we will be transferring all students, Moroi and Dhampir together, to another school. I am told it is somewhere in the area near London. But it is not a school for Moroi OR Dampers, it is for Wizards and Witches."

**Great! Chapter 1 Done. Please Read and Review, I'm begging of you!**

**~TheAnonymousAssassin**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. Revised the timeline to after Shadow Kissed (but Dimitri never turned Strigoi) and after Goblet of Fire.**

**Thank you to SakuraDragomir for your review. Please Review more!**

CHAPTER 2

I was stunned, and that does not happen lightly. Seriously, what is going on here? What else are they not telling us? was all I could think of.

"Do you mean Moroi who use their magic for other uses?" Lisa slowly spoke. I could feel that she was anticipating whether or not there may be Spirit users at this MAGIC School.

"No, these wizards are not Moroi, they use another type of magic, one that comes from within. This magic means they can do many more tasks than just elemental magic." Kirova started to talk about how everything was going to plan out when Dimitri came in, with a look that could put even Lissa on edge.

"I'm sorry Headmistress Kirova, but there was a… situation in the Courtyard, a situation that involved Jesse Zeklos and another Royal. I understand that this meeting is about the Academy Relocation?" he quickly said. I tried to read his face, but all I saw was a knowing glance at Kirova. He looked at me and immediately his "Guardian Mask" slammed on, knowing I was the only person who could read him so easily.

"Yes, I am telling them of the process of the transfer of our students." She said to Dimitri. Kirova then turned to us. "You three will be going one week before the others, to report how the transition works out."

"Cool. Are we leaving soon?" Christian asked. I could tell he was interested in going to a place where no one knew who he was. That did not work for me. I NEEDED them to know who the Badass Rose Hathaway was and know not to mess with her friends.

"You are leaving in one hour, while the other students are in church. Do not tell anyone where you are going. Go and pack your bags and be at the airstrip in one hour." Kirova dismissed us and everyone got up and left. I fell back to talk to Dimitri while Lissa talked to Jill. Jill was quiet about all of it, looking longingly at Guest Housing. Hmm, I'll need to find out what that is about.

"Are you coming with?" I asked him. He nodded and looked around, quickly steering me into the trees surrounding the Courtyard.

"Yes. I'm coming as protection for the Princess, as well as a few other Academy Guardians." I noticed we were heading towards the cabin. OH, the cabin. The place where Dimitri and I finally gave into our feelings. He opened the door and I walked in, only to be pulled back around where Dimitri crushed his lips on mine. He kicked the door closed and...

"Dimitri!" I gasped between ragged breaths. "I have to go pack!"

"Since when have you ever cared about being prepared? I packed for you, knowing we wouldn't get many chances to be alone together for a while." He laughed quietly. "Besides, Lissa can live without you for an hour."

Just as he said that, Lissa sucked me in, screaming in my mind, ROSE! EMERGENCY IN MY ROOM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

"Sorry, but something is up and I have to get to Lissa now." I stood up and pulled my jacket on. He looked up at me with eyes pleading me to stay.

"Sorry. It must be important if she's yelling through the bond." I gave him a chaste kiss and walked away, thinking that this had better be an emergency to take me away from valuable time with my hot Russian.

I jogged back to moroi dorms and flew up the stairs to her door. I banged on the door, and Lissa flung it open, revealing a destroyed room. She had clothes strewn everywhere.

"Rose, what took you so long?! I have no idea what to bring with us!"

"That was your emergency? Maybe I was doing something important, did you think of that?" I was severely pissed now, on top of the anger of not being told earlier of the Academy problems. I mean, I DID help save this place!

"Please, we both know you just threw in random things and was done in 10 minutes. But what am I supposed to bring? Is there going to be formal times or just casual wear? Do you think there will be different uniforms? Gah! What am I supposed to do?" She gushed all of this out in one breath. I walked in and told her to grab 3 sets of formal, 5 sets of casual, and 3 easy going party clothes. She ran around and in 35 minutes we were ready and heading to the feeders so Lissa could get a feeding before we left, not knowing if they would have supplies of blood or real feeders there.

Once we were done, we walked to the airstrip, me carrying two of Lissa's bags.

"Wait, where are your bags?" Lissa asked me.

"I already dropped them off at the jet." I prayed Dimitri had brought my bags early. They weren't there. I turned and saw Dimitri carrying two bags, my duffel and backpack.

"You left these outside of the dhampir dorms." He explained. I knew they weren't, but, what Lissa didn't know couldn't hurt her, right. We climbed in seeing that the rest of the gang was already here. I saw another familiar face sitting in the window seat next to Jill.

"Hey, Little Dhampir."

**Awesomeness!**

**Finally done. Hope to update quicker this time.**

**~TheAnonymousAssassin**


	4. Chapter 3

**SO bored today! Decided to just sit down and bust a chapter out onto paper.**

**Mwahahaha! (*evil laugh*) LET THE FUN BEGIN!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. IT IS SADLY OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD.**

**NEITHER DO I OWN HARRY POTTER. J. K. ROWLING.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**HPOV**

"Hey George, shouldn't the school letters have come by now?" Ron asked Fred.

"I'm Fred, you dolt! But yes, they were supposed to be here over a week ago."

"I wonder what's keeping them away." Hermione said, more of a statement than a question. We, that is Hermione and I, were spending the last 2 weeks of vacation with the Weasleys. August 1, the first day of school, was in 3 days, and I had everything I needed except my new books and supplies.

Just as Hermione was finished talking to Ginny, a knock on the front door sounded.

Mrs. Weasleys gasped, saying "Professor Dumbledore! What a... surprise! Please come in." Dumbledore walked in smoothly. "Boys, get up so Dumbledore can sit down."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasleys. I just need to talk to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for a second. Could we speak alone, please?" Dumbledore responded, sitting down in the chair Fred quickly vacated.

Once the others were gone, Ron quickly asked, "Are we in trouble?" obviously worried.

"Of course not." Dumbledore laughed. "But I do need your help on something."

What's wrong, sir?" Ginny asked.

"Well, some… foreign students are coming to stay at Hogwarts till Christmas, and 5 are coming early to… check if the school will work for their needs." Dumbledore slowly spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked him, thinking how this could mean something to me.

"The 5 that are coming need somewhere to stay till school starts, and I was hoping your mother could help me figure something out. It would be good for them to stay with people I trust." He turned Ron and Ginny at the last part. "Mrs. Weasly, could you come in for a moment?"

Mrs. Weasley quickly came in and almost tripped going so fast.

"I was hoping you could help me by housing some students from a different school till school starts." He finished while she quickly replied that of course she could.

Dumbledore started to leave, but turned around and said, "These people are… not like us. They'll explain when they get here. Also, a few of them are royalty, so treat them with respect, but from what I here, they are nice compared to other royals. They will be here later tonight. Goodbye."

Dumbledore left, leaving us to our thoughts, mine being on what he meant by them not being like us. Oh well, I thought, and turned back to playing cards with the Weasleys.

**Mwahahaha! What shall happen when they meet?!**

**~TheAnonymousAssassin**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**BUT I DO OWN THE DIMITRI IN MY MIND!****?**

**_I saw another familiar face sitting in the window seat next to Jill._**

**_"_****_Hey, Little Dhampir."_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**RPOV**

Adrian. Of course Adrian would be coming with us. I mean, he just HAD to be in on all things strange.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I HAVE to be in on all things strange." I was right. "Besides, I can help play liaison with the other wizards." He looked between me and Dimitri, raising an eyebrow. Damn, why can everyone raise their eyebrow but me!

Adrian was the only person who knew about Dimitri and me. Not even Lissa knew. I cracked a smile as I noticed that Jill was looking at Adrian in complete adoration.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian." I said, shaking my head.

The pilot came on the speakers and asked us to buckle in so we could leave. I thought it was ironic that the only seats left were in the back next to each other. They were more like bench seats, with nothing in between the seats. Dimitri and I sat down and buckled in.

Once we were high enough, I stood up, feeling the effects of the ghosts trying to get in my head start. Yeah, I said ghosts. Normally I can control them inside the wards. But, now that we are in the air, it is twice as worse on the ground outside of the wards.

Dimitri realized what was happening and pulled some Tylenol PM and a bottle of water to help me sleep.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me worriedly. I answered by nodding my head and sitting down and leaning against Dimitri. I started to fall asleep and he kicked back the seat so it was leaned back. My head fell forwards till it was resting on top of his shoulder. Wow, his shoulder really is comfy. He intertwined our hands, granted they were under my blanket, and murmured something in Russian.

**~***LATER***~**

When I woke up, I saw that the world had tipped sideways. Nope, that's just me. I must have subconsciously curled up so my head was now on Dimitri's chest. I also noticed he was sleeping, and I didn't want to ruin one of the few moments where I saw him relaxed. So I just reveled in the peace and the feeling of his arm wrapped around my hip and the sound of his heartbeat under my head.

I felt him stiffen, then relax, meaning he was awake. I decided to try to fall asleep again, so I snuggled in closer, if that's even possible without looking too cozy to my mentor.

"Rose... Roza... ROZA!" Dimitri said into my ear. "WHAT!" I screamed, pissed that they ruined my dream of me and Dimitri and a beach and...

"It's time to get ready were almost there." Dimitris told me. "Well, Great! Of course that means you get the right to wake me up!" I said in mock sarcasm.

I rolled up my blanket and stowed it away in my bag. I took off my t shirt that was on top of my blood red St. Vlad's Tank top. It fit in all the right places. I grabbed a flannel black and red and white button up and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. I noticed all the guys staring. And I mean ALL the guys, including the other guardians and my friends.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said sarcastically. Amazingly, that's exactly what Adrian did! We landed and got off, to find 3 people in long robes waiting for us. They told us they were from the Ministry of Magic, their form of government, and were here to escort us to where we were going to be staying. They decided to apparate 2 people at a time with one Min. of Magic official.

Dimitri and I walked up to the woman in deep purple robes. "Ready? You may get a little squeamish or dizzy afterward, but be sure to hold onto my arms tight." we grabbed a hold and all of a sudden we were spinning and moving so fast. Then, as quick as it started, it was over and we were in a field out in the country. I keeled over, putting my head between my knees. From my observations, Dimitri didn't get much better.

"Well done. Most people get sick after their first time." The woman said.

"I FEEL like I'm going to be sick." I answered.

"Wait here. I will go back to get the others." She spun around and was gone. I looked around and saw a tall, ramshackle house. A woman in a red knitted sweater with a green W knitted in came striding our way. She had flaming red hair and was incredibly short, as short as my mother.

"Hello, you must be the people we were told were coming. I am Mrs. Weasley. My family is inside waiting. Where are the rest of your group?"

Just as she said that, Liss and Eddie came with the man in black robes. Eddie threw up and the man grimaced and walked away before apparating away back to our friends. We waited until our friends came and then Mrs. Weasley led us to the house. We walked in to hear loud talking that ended abruptly.

"Hello, I'm Ron," a boy with the same red hair said. "This is Harry, (he pointed to 9 boy with messy black hair and glasses) Hermione, (the girl with brown curly hair) Fred and George (the twins that looked like Ron) and my sis, (the girl with the trademark red hair and freckles.)"

Dimitri looked over and said," I am Guardian Belikov, and this is Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile, Princess Vasalia Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Jill." He pointed at us.

"So hear you guys are Wizards" Christian stated bluntly.

That earned us a few funny looks. "Uh yeah, we are." Harry said. "What are you if not wizards?"

"Well, I and Eddie are Dhampir and the others are Moroi." I said. We were met with confused looks. "You know, nice vampires?"

They looked shocked.

_Oh, Crap._


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

Sooo Sorry! Lost cord to my Microsoft Surface during the move and then I came to my dads and life has been SO frantic right now. I am typing this from my phone and hope to update tomorrow or Sunday.

Bye!

~TheAnonymousAssassin


End file.
